


Alone Doesn't Mean Lonely

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Be Nice to Clint Barton, Fluff, Gen, Happy, Peace, Road Trip, calm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton elects to drive back to New York rather than fly after the events of Thor, in New Mexico. He's alone, but that doesn't mean he's lonely.</p><p>Prompted, part of Be Nice to Clint Barton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Doesn't Mean Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Road trip. Clint decides to take a few days post-Thor and drive back to New York rather than fly.  
> Writer's choice whether he goes alone or with Phil or Natasha or both. Any rating, Gen to NC-17, as long as he has a good time.

Clint sighed with contentment as he closed the door behind him. He was a little surprised that Fury and Coulson agreed to let him drive back to New York HQ on his own after the events in New Mexico, but grateful.

Clint had a lot of time to himself - he was a sniper, after all - and he loved it.

The feeling of just him, the road, no rules or protocols to follow, just drive and stop at a Ma and Pop-style eatery a couple of times a day and fill up on gas occasionally, no expectations to live up to, no mission...

He LOVED it.

He liked meeting people he wouldn't otherwise, too. Like this girl he met at a Kansas diner...

* * *

"Hey, handsome. I'm Jessie, and I'll be your server today." the waitress greeted with a grin. "You look like you could use another coffee. On me."

"Thank you."

"Where you headed, then?" she asked.

"Up New York ways." he replied. 

"That's a long drive. Tell you what, I'll get you a list of some of the good stations here in Kansas, if you'd like."

Clint smiled at her, genuinely pleased. "I'd love to take it, thanks. I'm having a hard time finding much besides Tornado warnings."

Jessie laughed. "I'll set you right."

And for the rest of Kansas, his car was filled with good country and pop music, along with a random 80's station.

* * *

And then there was an older fellow at a gas station - one of the old fashioned kinds, where the employees filled the car for you.

"Seems a young feller like you oughta have a girl with him on a trip like this."

"Nah," he'd grinned. "Just me and the sky and the road."

The old man had nodded wisely. "Not many as appreciate the value of a good drive anymore."

"What's not to love? It's like flying with your feet planted."

The old man laughed.

* * *

He hit an amusement park. He couldn't even remember the name, but he remembered the huge group of college students that had scooped him up and talked and laughed and he'd grinned to be one of their number. He rode the big rides and won at darts and ate overpriced funnel cakes.

And when they parted at the end of the day, one clapped a hand on his shoulder and said, "If you're ever in the area, look us up, friend."

It was cheesy, but it put a grin on his face for the four hours until he stopped to sleep for the night.

* * *

He bought a cheap touristy trinket for Coulson and another for Natasha.

Coulson's was a tie that said, "I'm smiling" on the front above a straight-line smiley face and the name of the city on the back.

Natasha's was a spoon, one of the fancy kind people collect. Curling script up the handle said "I can still kill you with this".

* * *

He spent a night in the middle of nowhere lying on the roof of his car. The stars were beautiful. He counted some until he lost track, and named a few.

There was a big reddish one he dubbed "Fury's Fury" and a little yellowish one he decided to call "Glitter".

* * *

He stopped a robbery with a rubberband and marbles.

It was nice to use his talents, especially when the bartender said the rest of his drinks for the evening were on him. He didn't drink too much, since he'd be driving again soon, but he joined in some drunken ballads and a game of pool.

* * *

A woman in a little hotel fussed over him like he was her son when he cut his arm on a rough corner. He let her; her husband thanked him, saying she loved to mother everyone since their only child was grown and gone. They're on their way to meet his girlfriend, he said.

Clint smiled and wished them the best of luck.

* * *

Coulson met his agent on the front steps of SHIELD. He had gotten a little bit worried when the archer was gone for longer than expected, but had brushed it off - Barton could take care of himself.

"Didja miss me?" Clint asked.

"Only because the junior agents are idiots."

Clint laughed. Coulson's sharp eyes caught the relaxed set of his shoulders and the peace in his face. 

He hadn't seen the agent so relaxed in a while.

"What about you Barton? Did you get lonely out there?"

"Just because I'm alone doesn't mean I'm lonely, sir." He replied, pushing open the door into SHIELD.

Coulson smiled at the familiar line, spoken over the comms on dozens of missions. "Glad to have you back." he murmured.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I quite managed what the prompt was after, but I hope you like it!


End file.
